


Shunpei The Wizard

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gen, rider belts, shunpei is being a massive cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto walks in on Shunpei with a toy he recently bought from the store.<br/>Ficlet.<br/>Haruto/Shunpei if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shunpei The Wizard

Haruto blinked starring at the toy that Shunpei so desperately tried to fita round his waist. The toy looked a lot like his….driver.

“Shunpei is that?”

Shunpei jumped, nearly throwing the driver into the air. “A-aah..you see..they’re making these..and I..I wanted to be…a…wizard like you and…a-aah I’m sorry Haruto!” His cheeks flushed, as he was caught red handed with a toy wizard driver.

…They were making toys of his driver. That was…interesting. He smiled. “…No it’s fine honestly. Show me how it works.”

Shunpei flustered and finally managed to make the belt fit. He put on a ring and the flipped it closed, as well as then twisting the belt. “Henshin.” ‘Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin’ He mimicked Haruto’s mannerisms perfectly and placed his hand over the driver. ‘Flame, Please!’ Shunpei then lifted and held his hand straight out as if he was henshining. ’Hie Hie, Hie Hie Hie!’ As he got further into the transfomation, his face got more and more flustered.

Haruto smiled. “You’d make a great Wizard, Shunpei…” He then started to walk past him, back to whatever he needed to do in the first place. “I’d let you protect my hope anyday…”


End file.
